


Finding a path

by UnqualifiedWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Just two dudes falling in love, M/M, No hate to Yuri or Isabella, Slow Burn, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnqualifiedWriter/pseuds/UnqualifiedWriter
Summary: After the Grand Prix a lot of things change and for King JJ it's his idea of what the future means to him, mainly what should he be chasing and how can he get it. The path he's been following suddenly feels uncomfortable but he doesn't want to let people down especially those closest to him, so when his flight home gets cancelled and he finds Otabek practicing in the rink, how exactly does he then find himself confiding in the most reclusive skater he's met?





	1. Mr Altin is also using the rink!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long long time so I'm really rusty, any feedback or tips will be awesome. I'm thinking 10 Chapters but might be shorter or longer depending on how it goes, I suck at thinking ahead haha! Also I'm new to the Yuri on Ice fandom so if they're OOC let me know because I'm trying to get it right but like I said rusty...
> 
> Thank you to my beta checker [ DustBunnyProphet ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbunnyprophet) for helping me out!

“Thanks ‘Bella, guess it can’t be helped, talk to you later”

Putting his phone back in his jacket JJ wondered 'How does one kill an extra day in Barcelona?'. It's not that it wasn’t a beautiful city fitting of a king, but JJ did find his flight being cancelled an annoyance. His mother and father had told him to go enjoy himself by exploring the historical sights but he had already done that with Isabella during one of the earlier nights, and he hated repeating himself on his Instagram.

He was currently walking back towards one of the practice rinks which had been set up for the contestants during the competitions. The idea of practicing wasn’t how he’d usually spend his relaxation time but after his hiccup in the Grand Prix final, it was probably the best thing he could do with the time he had unexpectedly been given. Letting his anxiety get to him like that was no way for royalty to act, and it had cost him his gold. The gold that promised so much to so many people.

To Isabella. She was currently rearranging hotels for an extra night. And well, trying to fill her own time. 

As quickly as that thought came into JJ’s head he brushed it aside. Right now he needed to focus on being the best he could, he at least owed them as much.

Pushing the door to the reception area open, Jean-Jacques let himself in, and smiled his flashiest smile at the attendant of the front desk. Predictably she melted and encouraged him to take as much time as he needed in the rink since it wouldn't be open to the public for a few more days. He checked the clock to find it was around lunch time anyway, and settled on committing to a few hours of practice here, for the time being.

“Wonderful!” JJ winked “I was hoping it would be empty, besides even with my lovely girls supporting me I do need to practice sometimes” 

“Oh, I’m sure you practice incredibly hard Mr. Leroy! But-“

“You bet! I’m glad you’ve noticed, I hope my appreciation reaches you in my every performance!” He interrupted her, and started to walk off towards the next doors that lead the rink, but not before offering another captivating smile. 

Just as he opened the door he heard her shout another piece of information. The piece of information who was currently lapping the rink to build speed.

“Mr. Altin is also using the rink!” she chirped “Enjoy!”

‘Ah… Right…’ JJ thought to himself as the door closed behind him. He wasn’t upset that Otabek was here, in fact maybe he could get the guy to come out later for drinks if he was staying too. It was just that JJ wanted to have some time alone to clear his mind while working on something he’s familiar with. Though he supposed it could be worse, Otabek was a recluse and it wasn’t likely that he would pry into JJ’s personal thoughts or rattle on about his own.

It seemed Otabek hadn’t noticed him entering the room yet either. His face was tight as he landed jumps and small manoeuvres. JJ always wondered what the young skater was like under that cold expression. Otabek was so much different than him. JJ was charismatic, funny, gorgeous, talented and determined while Otabek was careful, quiet, reserved, precise and graceful. But admittedly they were both fascinating in their own way.

“Oh Jean-Jacques, hello”

“Hmm?” JJ focused back in at the greeting. Otabek was now in front of him on the other side of the barrier. Had he spaced out? “Oh! Hey Beka! Did your flight get cancelled too?”

“That’s not my name, and no it didn’t. I chose to stay a few more days before returning to Kazakhstan” Otabek stated after grunting at the nickname JJ’s had chosen for him. This is what he had meant by precise, all the information was listed carefully though there was something that sparked JJ’s curiosity. 

Walking towards the other skater JJ removed his jacket and started to pull his skates out of his bag. Maybe hanging out here was going to be fun after all.

“You’re staying a ‘few’ days?” JJ said before chuckling “I can’t imagine you going sight-seeing, no offence” 

“I asked ahead to see if the rink was going to be free for a while after the GPF. I like to practice while my performance is fresh in my mind. Did you come to do the same or are you just here to waste your time?”

“Well a bit of both, though since you’re in such a chatty mood why don’t you indulge your king in some more of your thoughts?” Playfully winking JJ got exactly what he expected from that, which was the other boy rolling his eyes and going back to practicing. 

He really wished that Otabek would just crack already and give into his charm. Ever since JJ had seen him in Canada, the king had extended a gracious hand to Otabek whenever the opportunity presented itself, but it was always rejected. Maybe the guy hated fun? Though that didn’t seem likely since he hung around with Yuri, and having that small blonde ball of fury around always guaranteed entertainment, so Otabek had to at least understand some element of enjoyment.

Finishing lacing of his skates Jean-Jacques stepped out onto the open arena as confidently as he did when he had been a young boy. He fondly thought about how his parents had introduced him to something so special to them, when he had been so small. The ice was surely a home away from home, no matter where he travelled, and he treasured the gift they had given him. Moving around the rink he focused on remembering the parts which had gone badly in the competition. Sure, the fault was down to his panic emerging and taking over, but he needed to assure himself it was definitely that. He needed to prove to himself that it was a one off.

As he went through the routine he vaguely noted hearing Otabek’s skating come to a stop, but carried on through his performance.

Why had he choked so badly? Why was winning the gold so daunting to him? It was a great thing to achieve, the moment he always waited for, and it was supposed to lead to the other things he wanted. His family had been so supportive after his mistakes in the rink that he didn’t really think about them too much until last night. Maybe he didn’t know what he wanted? Had it been it that uncertainty that had hindered him? 

He had told Isabella that very thought by accident last night and it had led to a painful conversation about what type of future he wanted. 

Isabella… She had taken it as beautifully and kindly as any woman, no person, could. She had done something very strong, something JJ didn’t think he could or would do, not until it all went wrong, like in his performance.

Going into a second jump he completely missed it. He ended up crashing into the ice. And winding up on his back. It was much worse than what had happened in the competition, but at least here he wasn’t being watched… Oh.

“Jean-… Do you need a hand?” Looking up JJ saw Otabek glide effortlessly over to him and offer a hand. 

He probably saw the whole thing and was thinking something like ‘how could I possibly place 4th after this guy?’ And yet he was willing to help a fallen king up. 

Otabek was a good guy.

“Thanks, watch out it’s slippy around here” JJ joked and took the hand as he pulled himself up with help. Now he might have been wrong but JJ thought he heard a small chuckle as he got up. But if he indeed did, then the owner of the short-lived laugh must have left and had been replaced by Otabek, because he looked as expressionless as always.

“You need to stop overthinking things when you’re going into the jumps” Otabek instructed “you get away with it doing it in longer movements, but you need to concentrate on the more difficult ones”

If he noticed that JJ wasn’t wearing his engagement ring after pulling him up he didn’t let it show as he critiqued the older boy. 

“And make sure you focus on what you want” he continued “Use that to guide and inspire you”

“What if I don’t know what I want?” It meant to come out as a joke, but all attempt at humour was replaced by genuine worry.

“Then you have to find it again” 

With that Otabek left Jean-Jacques alone again to practice his own movements. JJ was jealous that the other skater could say that so self-assuredly. Like it was easy. Until the finals, JJ had had his life planned out. He had already found his path, and had been walking down it when it began spiralling into directions he wasn’t prepared for. And then it disappeared before his feet. It wasn’t easy getting back on track when you were this lost.

Shaking those thoughts from his head JJ went back to practicing his routine again. He was king JJ and this was his kingdom. He was sure he could reclaim his former glory if he just went over it a few more times. 

He hardly noticed how minutes turned to hours, or that the woman from reception came to tell them that the doors would close at 9pm. He was too focused on repeating the same steps and falling at the same parts. It was Otabek that caught him before something like the 32nd tumble occurred, not that he was counting, and repeated him what the receptionist had said.

Gathering up his things and putting on his jacket, he checked his phone for the time and found it was 7:02pm. And that Isabella had sent him the information for a new room in the hotel they were staying at. He sent a message back with thanks but left it short. He didn’t want to bother her any more than he had to. And to be honest he didn’t know what else to say. 

Putting the phone away he started to leave when he noticed Otabek waiting for him and holding the door.

“Ha! Otabek, you don’t need to treat me like a queen”

“I’m not” he said and then as JJ went through the door, Otabek asked “did you still want to talk?” 

“Huh?” 

Had JJ asked him to discuss something?

“You said something stupid before about ‘indulging you’ and I’m hungry anyway” Otabek stated like those statements naturally fitted together.

“Is that your way of saying ‘Wanna grab some food’?” 

They gave the girl behind the desk a brief wave (well a wink and a wave from JJ) as they left the building.

“Well do you?” Otabek stopped outside the door of the building before checking his phone.

“Umm yeah, I guess I can, though I’ll just have to let my family know” JJ was slowly processing what was going on and trying to figure out if he had hit his head while practicing because surely this wasn’t real.

“Sure, I guess even a king has to ask their dad’s permission” Otabek turned swiftly around and started walking around the back of the building as if he hadn’t just said the first joke JJ had ever heard him say.

“Wait what?” Sending a quick message to his family JJ jogged to catch up to the other boy while thoroughly confused “And where are we going?”

“To my motorcycle”

“WAIT WHAT?”


	2. That's very poetic of you Beka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ spends the rest of the day and next morning with Otabek which entails a motorbike ride, a dinner 'date' and morning coffee. While this new friendship develops JJ will also have to deal with the other issues that have emerged.
> 
> Thank you to [DustBunnyProphet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbunnyprophet) for beta-ing this fic!

Now there were very few moments in his life where JJ could say he felt floored by someone else’s sense of style but this, this was one of those moments. Sat straddling an impressive looking motorcycle was Otabek Altin looking picturesque in a way that hadn’t clicked with JJ before. 

The black motorcycle complimented his stern features and made Otabek look more intimidating than he already was but in a good way which left JJ confused. Something about the way Otabek presented himself and the way he acted, perfectly fit the fact he rode a motorcycle; He looked cool and alluring. 

Did he know this? Why hadn’t he showed this rebel, maybe rocker, image to the public? JJ knew it’d earn him a bunch of followers and a fan base like his own or Yuri’s if he did it right.

‘Aha!’ That’s why he was so distant all the time! It wasn’t because he didn’t want to talk to JJ, it was because this was Beka-style.

“We’ll take our stuff back to my hotel and park my bike, it’s not very far from here” Otabek stated while getting himself settled, oblivious to JJ’s fascination with the bike and its rider “There’s a Japanese restaurant just around the corner which does good food” 

“Did you name her?” 

“Excuse me?” Otabek looked up at this and saw JJ was staring intently at his bike.

“Your bike?” JJ stroked the sides of the motorbike with a thoughtful expression “People name their cars all the time”

“That’s stupid, why would it need a name?” Confusion laced Otabek’s features.

“She’s beautiful! Of course she needs a name! How about Jessica? Jessie? Something sexy” 

“What makes you think it’s a female?” 

“Look at her curves!” JJ gestured towards the vehicle’s smooth metal and Otabek sighed before chucking him a helmet and putting on his own. 

“Just put that on and get on Jean-Jacques”

Still in awe of the sight before him JJ reluctantly did as he was told and got on the back of the vehicle behind Otabek. He made note of how the seat slumped when he sat down on it but wasn’t surprised. 

There must have been plenty of women who have been in this exact position in the past. 

If JJ had something like this he would definitely take advantage by asking his partner to stay close while he confidently guided their hands, maybe he would look into taking motorbike lessons when he got home to Canada.

“Make sure you-”

“Hold on tight, don’t worry I got it” JJ rudely interrupted, he was a little jealous that Otabek could be so cool “I bet the girls go crazy when you say that to them, huh?”

“Actually... If you want to let go at any point feel free”

“So cruel Beka” 

*

When they reached Otabek’s hotel room they dropped off their stuff on his bed and Otabek went to change into lighter clothes. JJ couldn’t blame him since Barcelona seemed to be perpetually hot no matter the time of day and having both a leather jacket and Canadian athlete cling to you for about 20 minutes would make any guy pretty sweaty. 

The ride back was awesome. JJ had never felt the air rush past him like that before. It was fun and exciting though he did wish Otabek would have warned him about how turning corners and coming to a stop felt. Not that he didn’t feel safe while riding with Otabek but he was sure he saw the other boy smirk when JJ lost his balance a few times or when had to rearrange his hands. Still the King had to give the skater some respect for the new experience.

Looking around Otabek’s room, it was just as JJ expected it would be, tidy and void of any personal items, which sucked because this was his chance to snoop around for something that could give him a better insight into Otabek’s personal life. 

There was a king-sized bed near the window which sported a few too many pillows; a desk to his right which looked fairly untouched but had a kettle and complementary drinks on it; a built-in closet at the back which hung open slightly to show a slither of hung up clothes; and there was a bathroom on the left which Otabek had disappeared into.

Taking a seat at the desk, JJ pulled his phone from his pocket and checked his messages. There was one from his dad wishing him a good time and reminding him about tomorrow’s flight, a bunch of tags from Phichit on Facebook (most likely photos from the banquet), a few Snapchats from Christophe which was never surprising though the same could be said for himself, and some new comments on his latest photo on Instagram. 

The photo was of the view over Otabek’s shoulder while they were driving. Jean-Jacques was promptly scolded from his driver for taking it while riding because it was dangerous but at least he got a good photo out it and it seemed his fans thought so too.

“You waste too much time on that” Otabek’s voice made JJ jump when the other boy returned from the bathroom. He was now sporting a loose white shirt and black jeans which JJ still thought he’d be too hot in but couldn’t picture him in anything else.

“Y’know you should give your followers a bit more to work with, your Insta is so…” Scrolling down the pitiful 20 or so photos JJ grimaced. His own boosted over 200 images “Sparse”

“Why do you care so much about followers?”

“Because they’re my fans and it makes them happy” 

Otabek stilled his reply and looked away. JJ must have hit something that reached the other skater. He wasn’t too familiar with Otabek’s fans, but from what he knew they thought of him as a hero, someone to be proud of represent them with honour. ‘Not too different from a King’ JJ thought, though he struggled imagining Otabek replicating his style.

“I can give you some tips on how to create a nice aesthetic?” JJ offered “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I have a great sense of style”

Posing in his classic King JJ-Style, Jean-Jacques gave himself a mental pat on the back when he saw the corners of Otabek’s mouth raise if only for a second.

“Maybe later” Taking out his own phone Otabek grabbed a black hoodie from the closet and slipped it on “Though I don’t want to have use as many filters as yo— Did you post that picture from before!? Didn’t I tell you how dangerous that was!?”

“Hey! Let’s go get some food, I am starving!” JJ shouted already halfway out the door.

“JEAN-JACQUES!”

*

“You were right about the food here, this Carbonara is fantastic!” Taking another bite of his dish JJ hummed in delight, the restaurant Otabek took them to was tucked away in the corner of a plaza among a few other diners. 

Most people would probably walk straight passed it because of its subtle outer appearance but on the inside, it was so much more expressive. As soon as they arrived JJ announced his approval to Otabek as he took in all the Japanese decorations adorning the walls and the sleek furniture which made the place seem a lot classier 

“And they served it on a skillet!” He added clapping to himself.

“I can’t believe you got an Italian dish at a Japanese restaurant in Barcelona” Otabek shook his head as he poured himself some more sangria. 

He had chosen a selection of Japanese themed tapas for his meal and some authentic sangria to complete it. Apparently, that was much more suitable than JJ ordering a carbonara and beer for some reason. 

“What’s your point?” JJ challenged while swigging his beer.

“JJ” Otabek’s tone took on a gentler note but still came across as serious “Out on the ice today you were nervous”

Widening his eyes JJ didn’t expect him to say it so bluntly in the middle of the meal, in fact he kind of thought he might have been forgotten and they could just have nice relaxed night where he and Otabek could trade stories and bond. Though he guessed that was much more unlikely than this conversation coming up.

JJ looked over at the other skater again to see his attention fully on him. He genuinely looked like he was here for him and what did JJ have to lose at this point anyway.

“I’ve been doubting myself” Finishing his dish, JJ moved his skillet away before getting deeper into the conversation “Just a bit, I mean… What happened at the GPF was a fluke but maybe there’s more to it…”

“It was surprising” Otabek agreed.

“I’m confused. Everything was so much simpler last week” It was true, everything had been so much easier and it made JJ feel queasy.

“It still is”

He wanted to ask him how he could know that when all JJ could think about was that everything had become more complicated than ever before. But Otabek looked deadly serious sat across from him, it reminded JJ of how the other boy looked during his routines and how much conviction he put into each of his steps. 

Maybe this was how Otabek saw the world. That life was simpler than letting yourself become overwhelmed by it.

“What makes you passionate Jean-Jacques?” Otabek asked while taking a sip of his drink, he must have guessed that JJ wasn’t sure how to reply to that.

“Am I not always passionate, Beka” Winking, JJ felt a bit of ease come back into the conversation and it took some weight off his shoulders. He could work with a light atmosphere, however Otabek didn’t seem too impressed by him dodging his question “My passion comes from my family and my fans”

“Use that to drive you” There was that stern tone of voice again “Anyone can tell you how to perform and how to do certain moves but no one can tell you how to skate, that’s what your passion decides”

“Ha, that’s very poetic of you Beka” JJ looked away from his partner in favour of distracting himself with some of the decorations around their table. 

“That’s not my name” Folding his arms across his chest, Otabek looked almost defensive as he spoke “It’s what I believe, you have to find and follow a path you craft for yourself”

“Hmm” Finishing his beer off JJ considered this for a moment, creating your own path did sound pretty noble and quite inspiring “How come you’ve never told me this before”

“You’re rude to others and only talked about yourself so I didn’t see any point” Without missing a beat Otabek shot his reply and from the slight gleam in his eyes Jean-Jacques could tell he was pleased with himself.

“Noted” JJ raised his hands in mock surrender. 

“And you’re quite annoying”

“Hey! Now, that’s just the sangria talking” Glaring over to his partner JJ smirked when a got a small laugh from the other’s mouth. Otabek definitely needed to laugh more in the King’s humble opinion.

They carried on exchanging jabs at each other while brief topics came up where they could actually learn some more about each other. JJ learnt that Otabek used to do ballet, hung around with other bikers when at home, and enjoyed horror films enough to avidly check an online blog for the latest films coming out, while JJ revealed that he was afraid of the dark until he was 10, hated being the middle child because he got blamed for everything, and was a sucker for trends (though Otabek said the last one wasn’t a surprised). 

The evening was winding to an end as Otabek finished his sangria and the waitresses collected their dishes, but JJ didn’t want it to be over just yet. He was enjoying learning more about Otabek. He was a lot more interesting than JJ had initially thought when he first met him back in Canada. 

“Fancy getting a few more beers and taking them back to your room?” JJ suggested casually as he gazed out the window of the restaurant.

“Sure”

*

 _“Now I rule the world”_ Something buzzed slightly muffled from a place to JJ’s left. Refusing to open his eyes he rolled over searching the space next to him to find whatever was making the noise. He felt carpet under his fingers before his hand landed on the object that woke him. _“And the starry sky spreading above”_

Opening his eyes slowly JJ looked at his phone with sleep filled eyes trying to make out the name. Taking a few more seconds than necessary JJ answered the phone with a yawn while he stretched his back on the floor where he had slept. He was going to ache today.

 _“JJ?”_ Isabella’s soft voice came through uncharacteristically rushed.

“Hey Isabella” He managed out get out before yawning a second time.

 _“JJ? Where are you? The hotel said you didn’t check in last night”_ She sounded more annoyed now. ‘Ah…” Looking around the room JJ then realized that he was indeed not in his hotel but still at Otabek’s. 

“I stayed at Beka’s” He said while sitting up and immediately holding his head. Coming back for drinks the day before a flight definitely wasn’t his best idea.

 _“…Becca?”_ JJ couldn’t miss the shock and slight sadness laced in Isabella’s voice.

“Oh! Oh no, like Otabek, he’s staying in Barcelona for a few days” Quickly explaining what he had meant, JJ mentally slapped himself for confusing her like that. 

Slowly standing up and walking to the bathroom, JJ thought the conversation could use some privacy though he didn’t bother looking to see if Otabek was awake.

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone as he closed the door behind himself.

_“Otabek let you hang around with him? That’s weird”_

“I know but he’s actually a fun guy when you get some alcohol down him” He said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

_“Whatever, just make sure you’re at the airport for 3pm”_

“Do you want me to put Otabek on the phone so you—” He gingerly offered. JJ shouldn’t have answered half asleep.

 _“No JJ, you don’t have to do that, I’ll just… See you later okay?”_ Sounding a little defeated, Isabella was obviously still upset but was trying her best not to be angry with him and that made JJ feel 100% worse.

“Yeah, see you later Isabella”

He hung up and put his phone in his jean pocket before splashing his face with water. As much as last night’s conversation had helped him mull things over he still had the issue of making things right. 

Running his fingers through his hair JJ looked a bit worse for wear but not too bad considering he had spent the night on the floor of a hotel room. He knew his mother would tut and scold him for being so ‘silly’ whereas his father would just clap his back telling him to make up the rough night by sleeping on the plane ride home. That thought was comforting to him. No matter what happened he could always depend on his parents to treat him with familiarity.

Spending a few more moments getting himself to an acceptable level of JJ-style he checked the time again before leaving the bathroom and walking back into the hotel room. He did a quick scan for Otabek and found him standing in front of the desk starting the kettle in just his underwear. 

Now, he admittedly thought that this probably wasn’t the most appropriate time to give his roommate a once over but when the opportunity to assess the competition came up JJ was hardly one to turn it down. It was good strategic thinking. 

Otabek was a few inches smaller than JJ himself but that didn’t make him cute like Yuri or Phichit. His physique was built like most other skaters. He had toned muscles; his shoulders were broad, similar to JJ’s own; his legs were slender and long; and his arms looked strong. It made JJ’s palms sweaty. 

“You want a coffee?” Otabek looked over in his direction obviously not embarrassed about having his body on show, but then to be fair neither were half of the skaters JJ knew including himself.

“Oh hey! Thanks for letting me stay over” Waving a greeting JJ walked over to sit on Otabek’s bed.

“Well you passed out so there wasn’t much else I could do” 

“You’re truly the hero your country adores” JJ was starting to get used to joking around with Otabek like this.

“And you act like the spoiled King you are, coffee?” 

“Ha! So you do agree I’m royalty?” Chuckling along with the other’s joke JJ let himself carry on staring at the expanse of Otabek’s back. “Black”

“Really?” Raising an eyebrow Otabek stilled his hands before going any further with the coffee.

“What? I can’t like bitter things?”

“No… It’s just gross, I have cream and sugar in mine” Shrugging his shoulders Otabek followed the instructions. It amused JJ that they liked to prepare their drinks in opposing ways, but he couldn’t let that get to him before he told Beka why he was wrong.

“What? But then it doesn’t taste like coffee!”

“That makes no sense”

*

Half listening to the flight attendant go over the seat-belt instructions JJ’s attention wandered to the other planes setting off in the distance outside the window. He liked sitting near the window since he got to see the cities below, and Isabella hated it so it was pretty easy to organize the seating arrangements. 

They were sat on the left section of the plane with JJ at the window, Isabella in the middle, his mother Nathalie at the other side of Isabella and his father Alain somewhere in the middle section most likely already asleep. 

JJ was never a nervous flyer, he was lucky enough to have travelled around the world with his family for competitions at a young age. In fact, he liked knowing there were so many people below him as he watched cities go by. It reminded him of how small he was compared to the rest of the world, and that billions of people were just getting on with their lives as he flew above them. It was calming. Maybe that’s what Otabek meant by things being simple.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his and turned to see Isabella closing her eyes tight. She was the opposite of JJ and hated flying. Rubbing calming circles over the back of her hand with his thumb, JJ felt a little nervous about overstepping the mark now that they had called off the engagement. In the past, he would pull her close and whisper distractions into her ear as the plane took off but now he needed to find the line which was acceptable to help her. ‘Simple’ he mentally chanted to himself even though he felt his palms shake with uncertainty.

Taking a deep breath, he placed another hand over Isabella’s and gave her his whole attention.

“Do you remember visiting ‘Park Guell’?”

“Huh?” Isabella opened her eyes looking surprised but still unhappy.

“It was ridiculously hot and we got lost trying to find the exit? Oh! And there were lizards?” JJ continued trying to get Isabella on the same page as him. Visiting the Gaudí designed park was one of his favourite memories of Barcelona. It was a beautiful place to explore and it was one of the best dates he had been on in his life. Isabella seemed to understand he was trying to distract her and let herself get swept up in the conversation.

“Yes! I didn’t know they had lizards there and then-” Her eyes lit up as she remembered the day, she enjoyed it as much as JJ did he could tell.

“And then we saw the massive lizard statue and felt like idiots? Haha” Laughing at the memory, he remembered how they both had screamed when they first saw the lizards scurry across the floor and then marvelled at them when they saw them again and again while sightseeing in the park.

“Haha, how did we miss it? It was at the entrance!” Isabella laughed wholeheartedly at that, and missed most of the plane’s take off. JJ loved her laugh, how all of her features bunched up in a delightful expression when she let go. Though they were no longer together, JJ hoped they would remain close. It might be a lot to ask of her especially with what has happened but she was still special to JJ. He felt he could tell her anything.

Looking up at him after she had finished laughing, Isabella smiled a radiant smile at him before taking her hand away again and turning her attention to Nathalie. She would probably spend the rest of the flight talking to his mother as she usually did. Isabella got on well with most of the Leroy family now that he thought about it.

Sighing, JJ returned his gaze back to the view outside. He could see the sea again and watched how the evening sun slowly went away. He wondered whether Otabek would be practicing till late again. 

Spending yesterday with Otabek had been really fun and JJ felt a lot more confident with his actions after having a bonding moment with the other skater. For being younger than him Beka seemed to be a lot wiser than himself which Jean-Jacques didn’t like to admit publicly, but still acknowledged. JJ then remembered that as he left the hotel room this morning the other boy had given him a small piece of paper, in fact since his thoughts were so focused on preparing to see Isabella and his family again JJ hadn’t looked at it yet. 

Reaching into his pocket rather awkwardly as he was sat down JJ pulled out the paper and opened it. It read:

_Jean-Jacques,_

_Enclosed is my phone number--if you need to talk again--do not abuse this kindness or I will have Yuri set his ‘angels’ on you._

_Regards,_  
_Otabek._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be building to more?  
> Yes.
> 
> JJ and Isa would be tight friends if they weren't together so you can bet they will in this fic!  
> Also the next chapter will be social media heavy... Damn these kids and their messaging systems.


	3. I'll see you shortly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ arrives back in Canada with a new friendship budding and an older one changing. All the while learning he's a aweful texter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap! I had a lot of things come up all at once and needed to work through them before continuing with this fic. Thanks for sticking with it and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my beta checker [ DustBunnyProphet ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbunnyprophet) for being so helpful!

“Perfect JJ! You look fantastic!” 

Landing yet another quadruple loop, Jean-Jacques had to agree, he looked fantastic in every sense of the word. From his hair to his feet, JJ was dominating the ice and his form was only getting better as time passed by. 

Blood racing and steps quickening as the music enveloped him, JJ blocked out the rest of the world as he lost himself in skating. This adrenaline was intoxicating. Every move was smooth, every jump was powerful, every smile was dazzling. This was the style he had worked so hard to create and he had Otabek to thank for not losing it.

Since returning from Spain, JJ had been so swamped with work and his brand that he hadn’t had chance to do much for himself lately. Usually that didn’t bother him but after only just regaining his confidence on the ice that he lost he wanted to be back with it as soon as he could. Therefore, when he managed to work in a week to himself, of course the first place he’d go is the to the rink with this renewed passion burning brightly.

Finishing yet another flawless set the skater looked over for his partner at the rink side. 

Isabella was waving over at him with almost as much energy as himself. He’d managed to drag her with him after meeting her for brunch earlier. They still met regularly despite breaking their engagement off. At first JJ thought she had left him for good. He had not seen her for a whole week after they had gotten back to Canada. He had known that it wasn’t something he could or should try to change. And when she had messaged him asking to meet up for drinks, he had been more than relieved. JJ truly couldn’t imagine performing without her support.

“Did you see that ‘Bella? My passion is like a phoenix being reborn!” JJ exclaimed while posing his arms like wings as he skated over to meet her.

“I did, I did” she chuckled at his ridiculous display.

JJ was glad he still got hear this laugh.

“You’ve become a lot more determined since the GPF. Let me guess?” she mocked a thoughtful expression placing her delicate fingers at her chin and tilting her head to the side “It’s all because of your new bestie ‘Beka’?”

“Not just him. But you agree he’s awesome?” JJ replied looking rather proud of himself? Or maybe Otabek? It was hard to tell for even himself.

“Well I wouldn’t go that far, he did blow off our dinner invitation in Spain” Isabella replied looking off to side with a pout. 

“He just didn’t know us properly” JJ explained trying to get her back on side.

“Oh, and now he knows you properly?” she asked accusingly with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course he does! I have his number!”

“You do?!”

JJ hasn’t used his number yet. In fact, since they arrived back in Canada JJ hadn’t even thought of Otabek properly. His jeans might still have the note in them with how infrequently the Canadian checked his washing for loose items.

“Well I haven’t texted him yet but I have it…” He unhelpfully supplied.

“Wait! When did he give it you?”

“…” Jean-Jacques tried to think back to where he last had the note Otabek had given him but came up with nothing “Back in Barcelona…”

“Jean-Jacques Leroy! It’s been 4 weeks since then!” 

“I’ve been busy!” He whined. Didn’t anyone think of how much work he did? He had a fashion line! And regularly worked for charity!

“You’ve been rude!” Isabella shouted while crossing her arms in a very eloquent manner JJ had to admit even if she was scolding him.

“He wouldn’t have wanted me to text for no reason anyway, he said so in his note”

“Well if it was me I would be majorly pissed at you by now” Turning away from him with a swift movement. She wandered out the rink’s entrance. He knew from experience that she was telling the truth, on the rare occasion when he forgot to respond to her JJ had seen her in her most foreboding form. The passive aggressive texter. He only hoped the Kazakh didn’t share the same traits. 

*

It was midnight and JJ’s conscience weighed down on him as he paced his around his bedroom. Should he have texted sooner? Had Isabella been right? Did Otabek hate him now? 

He had never been cautious when it came to friendships or really any type of interaction. Obliviousness was a handy skill that came from his unbridled confidence.  
Always putting his best foot forward King JJ believed he could charm even the most elusive of people; it was his main reason for believing he could still befriend the young Russian skater, Yuri Plisetsky… Within a reasonable amount of time. 

See, JJ believed being able to predict how someone would react to your actions had a major effect on how your relationship with that person would grow. The better you were at judging that; the quicker and stronger your relationship would form. For example, JJ could judge that Phichit would react fondly to snaps and frequent texts. So the more he sent the more he’d get back and their friendship would grow consistently. Whereas, the Russian Yuri was quite the opposite, the friendlier he messaged him the less favourable responses he would get back or even receive a response at all.

Otabek was something different though.

JJ didn’t know how to judge him. He didn’t know whether frequent texts would make him smile or make him annoyed. And that made him cautious. For the first-time Jean-Jacques was in the deep end on his own. He didn’t want to push the other boy away or avoid his attempt at bonding, so maybe he did want JJ to message him and this was his way of inviting him?

Or maybe he was overthinking it entirely.

Finally sitting on his bed JJ started typing out messages, he wasn’t going to find any answers by stressing himself out so he might as well bite the bullet.

 _Hey, JJ here. Just thought you might want my number too_  
Too boring and causal after a month of not replying.

 _Your phone is missing a crucial update. My number._  
Too flirty? JJ wasn’t sure what Otabek’s opinions were on dating or anything flirtatious so staying away from that seemed like the best option.

 _Thanks for the beer, this is JJ._  
Did Otabek pay for his beer in Spain? JJ couldn’t remember nor cared enough to check since and there was no way he’d be able to find the receipt under all the  
others he’d accumulated since. Maybe he should try to cut back on that but that was an issue for another day. 

_This is the King’s number. Your welcome._  
Now, that was too blunt even for JJ.

Deleting the messages with a frustrated sigh he went to click out of the conversation but his phone wouldn’t register his touch. This happened from time to time, it was something to do with how many photos he had saved on his mobile but JJ couldn’t bring himself to delete them. What if he met someone and needed to show them a picture of him wearing his clothing brand? Or just a really good selfie?

Clicking around the screen impatiently to resolve the issue, he saw himself accidently hit the call button but when it didn’t register he sighed a breath of relief.  
Until the call screen belatedly came up and he immediately in took another sharp breath.

“Shit!” He cursed.

Mere moments from clicking the ‘end call’ button and pretending it didn’t happen at all Otabek picked up. He must have had his phone his hand just as JJ called.

 _“Hello?”_ Otabek’s muffled voice came out barely audible amongst the busy traffic outside his bedroom window but JJ still heard him clearly.

“Err hey! It’s JJ! Y’know the one and only, just thought I should check in?”

JJ cringed at eager he sounded. He had stumbled through his words so clumsily that he felt like hanging up now and getting a new number would be the safest route. Maybe he could say it was a prank call? Or a dare?

 _“Oh JJ, hmm, mhmm, right, sorry, JJ I have to go, I’m busy”_ Otabek came back in a rushed tone.

Curiosity hit him like lightening, JJ couldn’t think of any reason why Otabek would pick up the phone only to put it down again. Then a thought re-emerged from before, maybe he had upset Otabek.

If that was right… 

“Oh, yeah, no problem, I’m cool” JJ said with notably less confidence than before.

Pausing momentarily before speaking, Otabek replied in a softer tone.

_“… Goodbye”_

“See ya” 

JJ felt defeated. Collapsing on his bed, JJ repeated the short-lived conversation in his head until he began to doze off with a bunch of better responses he lined up in his mind. ‘A little too late now’ he thought bitterly to himself before eventually fading into a much-needed slumber.

*

Taking a seat at the nearest bench, Jean-Jacques rummaged through his bag looking for a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow. He had been in the rink for roughly 3 hours now and he could feel every minute become a new ache in his body as he finally got to have a break. He had been training himself intensely for 2 hours straight, then he had to train/look after his siblings for the remaining time which was no easy feat. ‘Aha!’ Finding what he was searching for he pulled out and rubbed the soft ‘JJ-style’ embroidered cotton cloth over his face in the attempt to ease some of the tiredness away from his features.

It wasn’t that he hated looking after his brother and sister, it was just that they were so much like himself that it became very… Boisterous. And after only getting 4 hours of sleep that night he was finding it hard to keep up with them. He wondered if this was how his parents felt when they were training him when he was younger.

Looking over he could see his sister, Chloe, performing jumps with some difficulty. Her stamina was her Achilles heel and it showed as time went on. When she first arrived this morning she had been able to perform her jumps with only minor faults but now she was faltering in her movements. Still, in time she would be able to improve that. JJ saw himself in the way she would get so irritated at herself for messing up. She was simply overthinking when going into her jumps…

Why did that sound so familiar?

_‘Now I rule the world  
And the starry sky spreading above’_

Snapping out of his thoughts, JJ immediately recognized the music and checked for his phone. He was sure he last place he had it was in his bag, maybe it had fell out? Looking under the bench he was about to crouch down and sweep around the floor until he felt something brush his side. 

“Looking for this?” His brother, Julien, stood in front of him looking smug as usual. People often commented that JJ and his brother shared very similar expressions but, personally, he couldn’t see it. JJ was much more handsome and mature “Y’know you should check your pockets fir- Ooo! Who’s ‘Beka’?”

“A new girlfriend?” Chloe bounced her way over after ridding herself of her skates in favour of joining in meddling. She didn’t share JJ and Julien’s more ‘confident’ attitude but instead a more carefree and excitable one. 

“No! Now give it over!” JJ swiped for his phone but when they worked together his family could be a challenge.

“Ha! Totally is! You’re all red!” His sister shouted while point at him. JJ could feel his face become hotter and hotter as more people started to look over at the display.

“Shut up! No, it not! It’s Otabek! The guy from Kazakhstan!” JJ whispered angrily putting his finger on his lips in a hushing motion.

“Ota-what?” Julien said dodging another of JJ’s advantages.

“From whosit-stan?” Chloe muttered as she looked over Julien’s shoulder to look at the contact in question.

Seeing them puzzled by the new information, JJ seized his opportunity and successfully grabbed his phone before they managed to swipe answer.

“Hey!” JJ practically shouted down the phone while giving his siblings a glare and leaving the rink to find a quieter spot.

 _“Hello? JJ?”_ Otabek’s voice sounded perplexed for moment.

“The one and only!” JJ smiled despite knowing Otabek wouldn’t be able to see it. 

Sitting down on a bench just outside the rink, JJ scrabbled his brain for all the things he had thought up last night but apparently, his midnight reflection was all for nothing because he couldn’t think of a single thing to say besides… 

“Sorry” _“Sorry”_

His eyebrows knitted together as he heard Otabek’s apology mix with his own, why was he saying sorry? And what should he do now? He could carry on with his own apology and pretend he didn’t hear the other’s but he could also ask why the other skater felt the need to apologise.

Otabek ended up deciding for him.

 _“Ahem”_ Otabek started _“I’m sorry I couldn’t talk earlier I was being coached and my instructor found it rude that I took the call. I was at fault”_

“Oh!” JJ was relieved to hear that the other boy didn’t hate him. Why had he allowed himself to form all those ugly ideas that Otabek was the type to be so needy. It was Isabella’s fault. JJ couldn’t wait to rub her nose in the fact he knew Otabek better than she did, though, rethinking it, that shouldn’t be a surprise by the fact that she never really spoke to him… Maybe he was a bit to blame for spiralling down a whole of fake scenarios so quickly.

An awkward cough over the phone got JJ to remember his current situation.

“OH!” JJ shouted before quickly spitting out the rest “No problem! I didn’t think you would be practicing so late at night, you’re must be a disciplined skater… Like myself!”

 _“… It was morning”_ Otabek slowly informed him.

“What?” JJ had no idea what the other was talking about.

 _“You rang me at 10am in the morning”_ Otabek spoke even slower.

“What?” JJ still didn’t get it.

 _“We have a 10-hour time difference JJ”_ Otabek sighed out with irritation.

“WHAT?” JJ took his phone away from his ear to google the time in Kazakhstan to find that Otabek was indeed right “We do! What time is it now over there?”

 _“9:43pm”_ Otabek sighed out again. This was becoming a familiar noise for JJ to hear, maybe he should record it and make it Otabek’s ringtone.

“It’s 11:43am here!” Jean-Jacques exclaimed, startling a random passer-by. 

_“That would be how time differences work”_ JJ thought he heard a bit of a chuckle as the other man said this. He should laugh more. And louder.

“Errr” Bringing his thoughts back to the conversation, he assumed Otabek might be curious why he was also saying sorry. Even if he wasn’t depending on JJ getting back to him quickly it did make JJ feel a bit guilty that he hadn’t considered this. Otabek had offered a hand out to JJ to help him and it had taken JJ 4 weeks to do the same “I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your note sooner…”

 _“Hmm?”_ Otabek sounded confused _“I didn’t expect you to”_

“Oh right” Reaching to scratch the back of his neck JJ felt his face flush again, or maybe it never really went away.

 _“You’re busy like I am, especially after the competition”_ Otabek explained.

“Exactly! I told Isabella you wouldn’t be mad!” JJ exclaimed again earning him a few disgruntled murmurs from around him. Maybe he should move to a quieter area…

 _“Did you think I was mad?”_ Otabek asked in a tone JJ hadn’t heard before. 

“Maybe…” JJ gingerly replied. 

A laugh came through the phone. A clear and genuine one which made Jean-Jacques own lips quirk into a smile. There was something about Otabek’s accent and the way it melted into his laugh that left JJ itching to hear it again. He’d never stop saying to himself that Beka needed to laugh more.

Just then a bag was dropped on the ground where he was staring. More specifically his own bag. Following where it had come from he found his brother and sister looking at him with judging eyes before walking off without him. 

“Shit” Cursing to himself for losing track of time he needed to catch up them before they started saying whatever twisted stories they had through up to their mother “I’m going to have to go but I’ll talk to you again soon, that cool?”

 _“That’s fine”_ Otabek’s chuckled faded and he returned to his stoic tone.

“Great! Well then, your humble king must bid you ado” Grabbing his things in a rush, JJ leaped to his feet.

 _“Just keep in mind the time difference, I don’t want to wake up to your voice”_ If it was anyone else JJ would think that was rather flirtatious but Otabek’s stern scolding voice told him otherwise. Not that he would think Otabek would flirt with him anyway.

“I will have you know 90% of the Canadian population would love the chance to wake up to my voice” JJ said with a wink which Otabek couldn’t see.

 _“Bye Jean-Jacques”_ Otabek said with probably a roll of his eyes that JJ couldn’t see.

“Bye-bye ‘Beka!” JJ sang as the line dropped.

He just about caught up to his siblings and managed to get them into a fight over who was working harder between them. It was lucky for him that the family rivalry was enough to keep them distracted for hours, he really didn’t want to have to explain who Beka was or why he was smiling so dumbly on the phone to him. JJ didn’t think he could even answer that one.

*

King JJ: ur phone ismising a crucal update  
King JJ: my number  
_BekaBear: …?_  
BekaBear: If you sent me this on purpose I assume your drunk or exhausted?  
BekaBear: Also, I rang you the other day so you know I already have your number.  
King JJ: both  <3 It’s 2am here so ur on 12?  
King JJ: also don’t ruin my pickup line  
_BekaBear: Correct. And you were trying to ‘pick me up’?_  
King JJ: NO  
King JJ: IT was meant tobe funny  
King JJ: not like literel  
_BekaBear: Hmm, I see._  
King JJ: ur supposed to laugh like  
King JJ: lol haha  
_BekaBear: Why would I laugh over text? You can’t see me._  
King JJ: Its what people do!!  
_BekaBear: It’s stupid._  
King JJ: are you calling me stupid?!  >:(  
_BekaBear: Actually, I think you just assumed that yourself._  
King JJ: IM Not stupid!!!  
_BekaBear: I didn’t say you were?_  
King JJ: good! cos I’m not  
King JJ: neither are u  
_BekaBear: …Thank you. I think._  
King JJ: well I’m going to bed  
_BekaBear: Good idea. Maybe have some water too._  
King JJ: A king needs his beauty sleep to look this good  
_BekaBear: Then you’ve had far too much sleep already._  
King JJ: wait  
King JJ: what  
King JJ: Did u just callme pretty!?  
_BekaBear: That’s how you do a pick-up line._  
King JJ: WHAT  
King JJ: !?!

_BekaBear declined your call._  
BekaBear declined your call.  
This user is unavailable to reach at this time. 

*

Nursing his hangover with his 6th cup of coffee JJ slouched lifelessly at the kitchen table as Isabella ate cold pizza opposite him, not looking much better. Last night they had gone to one of the local clubs with a few friends to unwind after several weeks of hard work. And the night may had gotten a little out of hand considering JJ was currently trying to piece together his memories via scrolling through his phone.

Apparently, he had sent a decent number of Snapchats to Christophe and Phichit, god knows what they were of but it was hardly unusual behaviour for JJ. He regularly kept in contact with Chris via the video and picture sharing app. After all, they were both immensely proud of their selfie game. JJ would never forget the 5-day long Snap war they had got into back when they first met. Phichit, on the other hand, constantly updated everyone on his day with a steady stream of pictures and Jean-Jacques found it hard to resist doing the same in return. Besides it was his duty as King to show off Canada in all its glory.

Next, he found a few message threads open, once again this was quite normal for his drunk self but seeing that he had messaged Isabella who had been next to him for most of the night caught his eye. He clicked it open and, Ah, it was a drink order:

King JJ: Bell! 2 shotsof sambucca pls xoxo

Well, that explains the faint taste of liquorice in his breath.

Carrying on his search through his phone, there wasn’t much more to look through which was a relief since JJ was known to send some rather embarrassing stuff when he drank too much. Relaxing his shoulders, he stood up to go rinse his mug while contemplating making another. Did too much coffee make you ill? JJ was sure he read something abou--.

_Bzzt Bzzt._

“Hmm?” Turning to look back at his phone that he left on the table he couldn’t see if it had a notification light “’Bella, was that you or me?”

“You, I’m muting everyone and thing in my life until my headache goes away” Isabella huffed out as she grimaced at her plate.

Walking back over to his phone, he saw it was indeed flashing a notification. He failed to unlock it twice by rushing through his code but the third time he managed to get it right. It was a text from ‘BekaBear’… Oh god, did he rename Otabek to _‘BekaBear’?_ Technically it was Beka’s fault for carrying around that cute bear during competitions but it worried JJ that his drunken brain managed to remember that.

JJ briefly considered leaving the conversation unread until his brain felt less scrabbled, like Isabella had, but he was never capable of being as patient as her. Swiping the message up he braced himself for the worse. 

_BekaBear: How is your head?_

Oh... He must have messaged Otabek last night or rung him. Feeling his face flush, JJ turned away from Isabella to avoid her noticing; not that she was paying any attention to him anyway.

King JJ: Not feeling so good haha

Debating sending the next text. He didn’t want to offend Beka that he couldn’t remember whatever conversation they had but he also hated not knowing how badly he might of shamed himself.

King JJ: I don’t remember most of last night  
_BekaBear: Did you really drink that much?_

He really needed change Otabek’s name back.

King JJ: Yeah I think I was drunk before leaving Isa’s  
King JJ: Umm I can’t remember our convo?  
King JJ: Did I say something stupid?

As seconds ticked by as JJ tried to distract himself on other apps while waiting for the reply. He must have deleted the message or call logs. Which wasn’t a great sign.

_BekaBear: Nothing more than usual._

JJ couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Relief made its way down his body and he relaxed against the kitchen table. He didn’t noticed Isabella now watching him.

King JJ: You ass  
_BekaBear: Can’t you scroll up and read it?_  
King JJ: I think I deleted it?  
_BekaBear: Hang on._

“You look happy?” 

Whipping his head around he found Isabella eyeing him curiously. How long had she been staring at him? Was he making an embarrassing face? 

“JJ?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I am! I mean, I didn’t embarrass myself which is great? And I think the coffee has done its job! I feel right as rain!” The words fell out of his mouth as quickly as repositioned himself into a confident pose.

He wasn’t sure why he was hiding his conversation with Otabek.

Isabella looked at him from his head to his feet and then back up again. Before getting up to leave somehow regaining all her grace within seconds.

“That is great JJ, well I’m going to go watch something on Netflix, come join me once you’re done okay?” She said with an amused smile, JJ could still sense some exhaustion in her voice as she walked out the door.

_Bzzt bzzt._

‘Impeccable timing’ JJ thought to himself as he opened Otabek’s most recent message. It was a picture message. Or rather a screenshot. Of a conversation. Their conversation. Oh.

King JJ: … That isn’t my best material  
King JJ: Don’t judge me based on that pick-up line  
_BekaBear: I can’t believe I have such valuable blackmail on the great King JJ._  
King JJ: You wouldn’t!  
_BekaBear: I’m sure Yura would like to see this._  
King JJ: Aren’t I suffering enough???  
_BekaBear: Hmm possibly, maybe I should save this for another occasion._

Beka was teasing him, JJ knew this. Maybe this was pay back for all the years of teasing other skaters including Otabek’s close friend Yuri or maybe this is what Otabek was like as a friend. Either way JJ knew he’d been beaten at his own game and yet he was smiling down at his phone like an idiot, it was fun to have someone play along with him. At least he believed the other boy was joking. He guessed he’d have to wait and see if Plisetsky messaged him with floods of laugher later to find out.

*

King JJ: Do you go skiing a lot?  
_Beka: I’ve been once or twice, why?_  
King JJ: My online travel guide says Kazakhstan is a popular skiing destination  
_Beka: I suppose that’s true._  
Beka: Why do you have a travel guide up?  
King JJ: planning a trip xoxo  
_Beka: When? I’ll be sure to be out of the country for those days._  
King JJ: Rude  
King JJ: you’re welcome to come to Canada at any time fyi  
_Beka: I didn’t know I needed your permission to enter? You’re royalty after all?_  
King JJ: I meant, your welcome to come and visit me in Canada  
King JJ: You could stay at mine  
King JJ: You never did anything fun last time you came here  
King JJ: You just practiced which I respect but let me show you the fun bits  
_Beka: How generous of you._  
King JJ: And then you can show me Kazakhstan…  
King JJ: HINT  
_Beka: Oh, I’m sorry, did you want to see Kazakhstan?_  
King JJ: YES

_Image received from Beka._  
Image received from Beka.  
Image received from Beka. 

King JJ: ok stop sending me images from google  
_Beka: Did that help sooth your desire?_  
King JJ: -_-  
_Beka: Your quite set on seeing Kazakh._  
King JJ: I’m just interested in seeing where you’re from  
King JJ: You there?  
King JJ: I can see you’ve seen these messages  
King JJ: Ermmmmmmmmmm  
_Beka: You can come._  
King JJ: I can!?  
_Beka: Within reason. But I’m busy working at the moment so you wouldn’t be able to come any time soon but maybe in a couple of months?_  
King JJ: Sounds awesome!!!!  
King JJ: I totally get the work thing  
King JJ: Im swamped  
King JJ: btw what do you do?  
_Beka: I’m a DJ in my spare time._  
King JJ: UR A WHAT?!  
King JJ: wait  
King JJ: Like Diplo?  
King JJ: or like dj casper because that’s biiiiig difference  
_Beka: You’re uninvited to Kazakhstan._  
King JJ: D:

*

“You’re going to Kazakhstan!?” Isabella asked choking on her drink.

“Only for a week, maybe two” JJ said while looking up flights, he would probably need an extra baggage allowance. He always needed extra baggage allowance.

“I’m really interested in the idea of seeing Kazakhstan lately” He added while putting in his details “Doesn’t it seem like a cool place to visit? They have skiing and horse-riding! Though I haven’t asked Beka about the horses yet”

Over the last few weeks JJ had built up and impressive mental library of information on the country of Kazakhstan. They had traditions and culture JJ hadn’t even considered! Like the super sweet coffee thing Otabek did! Apparently, that was usual over there! Of course, the information could be faulty because most of it was  
from the internet but that’s why he was going. To find out for himself.

“Since when have you been into either of those?” Isabella sputtered out.

“I can like new things!” JJ shouted back defensively. 

“Only if they’re trending!” 

“You’re just jealous!”

“Yeah! Maybe I am!” 

Everything screeched to a standstill.

Jean-Jacques was frozen where he was, staring at Isabella, with one hand on his phone and the other gripping the chair he was sat in. He replayed the argument back again trying to get his head around it. Isabella was jealous of him? Him for having a close friend that wasn’t her or something different?

“Jealous of me?”

“Of you” She looked at him directly “and of Ota” 

“Why?” JJ said dumbly.

“You really don’t know?” Isabella’s eyes flickered from anger to irritation before settling on concern with a dash of annoyance “Come on JJ”

“I… Don’t know what you want me to say” Or maybe he wanted her to say it first.

“You’ve moved on so quickly” Her eyes glossed over with tears but they didn’t fall, JJ knew she’d hold them back.

In all fairness, he didn’t realize he had until this moment. Somehow, he had gotten over their break up without himself knowing and now that he was watching the woman he had, no still loved but in a new way, on the brink of tears sitting on his bed. He also knew how stupid and disrespectful he had been right in front of her.

“I’m so sorry” He stood up and made his way over to sit next to her but didn’t look at her.

They had always been on the same page from day one, JJ met her through one of his fan get-togethers and immediately liked her style and attitude. She reminded JJ of himself and as their friendship blossomed so did their love, it was only a few weeks into knowing each other that they started their relationship. It was a fantastic feeling having someone on the wavelength as you through any situation. And yet, somehow, he had left her behind during one of the most difficult parts of their friendship. 

“I didn’t even realise…” He started to speak again but quickly gave up. What could he say to her when he was still putting this all together in his own head. 

“I know” He felt a hand gently touch his knee and he followed it up to see Isabella smiling painfully at him “You can’t help it, you fall so fast and yet realise so slow, it’s part of you JJ-charm”

He didn’t understand what she meant but he could see she was trying to be sympathetic towards him. ‘Fall so fast’. Fall away from her? Or fall to something else?

It made his head buzz as he deconstructed her words in hope of finding a meaning in them.

“I’m don’t know what you mean” He admitted.

“You will but for now, hug me”

JJ complied. He needed a hug too after this conversation.

*

“Well, here goes nothing” He said picking up his bags.

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this” Isabella said sipping her coffee while eyeing JJ as he tried to balance out his baggage “You need to start packing lighter”

“You know as well as I do that I need all of this to look good” JJ replied, though there was no doubt in his mind that he would end up with a ‘duty free’ bag of shopping too “Plus who knows what type of weather they have over there!”

“Says the boy whose been googling it every day for a month” She said while rolling her eyes. 

They were standing outside the airport, Isabella had kindly offered to see him off before his journey. Since ‘that night’ they had discussed the subject a few more times but only achieved a small about of development. JJ was still clueless about what she had meant that and only managed to get out of her that it involved Otabek. Apparently, he need to figure it out by himself. As for Isabella, she wasn’t nearly as irritated at him as before about it either; they seemed to have found a middle ground about the situation or maybe she felt better having had told him.

“I better get going” he said with a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah, you don’t want to keep him waiting” she said back mirroring his expression.

Moving to give her a small hug he walked into the airport while waving her off. He could see her watching him for a minute or so before turning away, he would keep in regular contact with her over the trip so he didn’t linger for too long.

Intaking and releasing a deep breath to steady his nerves it was now time for him to worry about issue number 2. The fact that he had basically booked a two-week long vacation with Otabek Altin who had previously declined all 2421 invitations of JJ’s to hang out. ‘How times change’ he thought with a smile, maybe this would be the start of an everlasting friendship.

King JJ: I’m at the airport  
King JJ: will let you know when I’m boarding

His chest felt light as he thought about what he was about to do, should he play it cool when he first saw Otabek? What would his room be like? What would his family be like? Did he have a pet? Or siblings?! Will he let JJ DJ? Okay… Playing it cool wasn’t one of his strong points. Still, Otabek wouldn’t have invited him over if he didn’t want Jean-Jacques there so maybe he was overthinking this again. 

_Bzzt Bzzt.  
Beka: I’ll see you soon then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr if you have any suggestions or just want to gab about JJBek <3  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://matchagreentea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
